Together Forever and Always
by wolflover43
Summary: She smiles and takes my hand. I smile back and look at her for a long moment. "Together," I begin. She smiles and leans against my chest, resting her glass on the ground next to her. I place my glass on the ground next to me and wrap my arm around her protectively. "Forever." She says, resting her head on my shoulder. I smile and plant a kiss on her forehead. "And always."
1. Together? Forever And Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Tris and I walk up a steep, grassy hill. Her small, warm hand is in my larger one. Together, they seem to fit perfectly. Exactly like us. The perfect High School couple. Almost like a couple that's from a cheesy romance movie. Of course, I couldn't be sure, Tris and I never watched movies like that.

"Come on." I say, grinning widely. I am basically dragging her up this hill. Although she seems to be annoyed that I'm not telling her where we are going, she can't keep the grin off her face. "Where are we going Tobias?" She complains, yet still grins.

If it's possible, my grin grows wider. "You'll see Trissy." Tris huffs dramatically. I look behind me and see that she looks annoyed, but also amused. A very hysterical combination. I end up laughing at her expression, causing her to scowl at me. Which just makes me laugh harder.

"Tobias." She says, giving me a warning glance. I feign innocence and look at her. "What? What could innocent little me do wrong?" She rolls her eyes and mutters something about how stupid-yet lovable-I can be. I choose to ignore the stupid and just focus on the lovable part.

Eventually, we arrive at the top of the hill and I have Tris close her eyes. "Tobias. If you plan on throwing me into the water-" I cut her off before she can continue. "No water. Well, yes water. But I won't throw you into it. I promise. Now just close your eyes."

"Okay." I watch as she closes her eyes and just to make sure she doesn't look, I put my hand over eyes. I carefully take her hand and guide her over the uneven path. I know she's going to love this. She always went on about how much she loved the full moon. And the full moon plus what I am going to do, I know she's going to love it.

She and I arrive at a series of vines that cover the opening of the cave. It's a place I found long ago, but never bothered to show anyone because it was too important to me. It was a place that was my refuge. Now I found someone that means more than anything to me. A person that is my entire world. And she deserves to know a place of extreme importance to me.

"Watch your head here." I lightly push her head down, a signal that we are coming to a place with a low roof. She complies and does as I say. This time, no questions are asked. We pass through the vines almost silently. The sway as the fall back into their original place.

I remove my hand from Tris' eyes and walk in front of her. "You can open your eyes now." Tris opens her piercing blue-grey eyes and looks at what I decided to set up. A moonlit picnic with only a few candles that have yet to be lit.

Tris gasps with surprise and wraps her arms around my waist. Almost instinctively, I wrap my arms around her protectively. "I love it. And I love you." A smile stretches across my face. "I love you too Tris. Come on." I take her hand and lead her over to the checkered picnic blanket. I quickly slip a lighter out of my pocket and light the candles so we have enough light to see each other clearly.

I pour a few drinks and hand one to her. She smiles and takes my hand. I smile back and look at her for a long moment. "Together," I begin. She smiles and leans against my chest, resting her glass on the ground next to her. I place my glass on the ground next to me and wrap my arm around her protectively.

"Forever." She says, resting her head on my shoulder. I smile and plant a kiss on her forehead. "And always." I finish. She turns toward me and presses her lips to mine.

* * *

><p>I bring Tris back up to the special place I showed her seven years ago. When we were both seventeen. Although she knows where we are going, she doesn't know what I am going to do. I know though. I have been wanting to do it for a long time.<p>

I push the vines aside, letting Tris enter first, with me following her directly after. "So, what did you want to show me Tobias?" She asks, turning around and staring directly at me. She look slightly annoyed and I'm guessing that's because I woke her up at five o'clock in the morning. But right now, I don't care. I'm too excited for what I am about to do.

I get down on one knee and pull a black box out of my pocket. I see Tris' eyes widen as she realizes what I am about to do. "Tris Prior, I fell in love with you when we were only sixteen. Eight years later, I still feel like we just fell in love with each other. And now, I realize that I can't live my life without you in it forever. Would you do me the honor of becoming Tris Eaton?" She nods her head, still too shocked to say anything.

I smile and slip the ring onto her finger. I stand up and pull her into my arms. I can finally call her mine. I can call her mine forever. "Together?" I ask, hoping she still remembers what we would always say to each other when we were in high school. "Forever." She says, resting her head against my chest. "And always." I finish, pulling away and tilting her head up. She smiles at me. I lean down and press my lips to hers. My first kiss with her as my fiancée.

When we pull away, I rest my forehead against hers. "Tris Prior-or should I say Eaton now?-you have captured my love and my world. My heart now and forever belongs to you and only you. Although this is late to say, I am going to say it anyway. Tris Eaton I am completely and irrevocably in love with you."

"And I am in love with you Tobias Eaton. Completely and irrevocably in love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow this was a fun FourTris one shot to write. I am thinking about continuing to write one-shots, but they won't be connected in any way. What do you think? Yes or no? <strong>


	2. September

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**AN: This chapter is loosely based off the song, September by Daughtry**

September 15th, 1995. That was the last time I saw you. The last time we kissed. That was the month you walked out of my life for good. I understood why, but I never understood _why_. We said we loved each other. The star couple of High School. Then in the middle of September, your told me you had to leave. Was it not enough? Did I not tell you that I loved you enough? I thought I did, but I guess I didn't.

I remember all the trouble we caused as kids. Messing around with the teachers, stealing each other's lunches and the other pretending not to know. You would grin innocently at me and I would give you a playful glare. I remember the that we would play outside in the rain all the time. Entering your house all muddy, but still happy and laughing. Time seemed to fly by with you in my life.

But now, without you, the time seems to have blurred together. The first summer I spent without you was the hardest. I knew it would move on, but it was hard to know that would happen. I remember that during the summer we would sit by a lake. Our lake. And just talk. We never talked about anything important, we just _talked_. Sometimes, I never knew how we got into the conversations we did, but I loved them nonetheless.

Every memory we shared together is still fresh in my mind. The sleepovers, movie nights, mini golf, swimming at your house, at our special lake, and me asking you out. You have no idea how nervous I was. Every hit of confidence I had was gone. Not that I had any around you. When we entered freshman year of high school I realized my feelings for you were more than that of a friend. So whenever we would talk, I was always afraid of saying the wrong thing. I would say something that would wreck our friendship.

I used to think I knew all of my fears. Every one of them. I thought I knew myself. But when you left, I realized how wrong I was. I knew so little about myself and I needed your help to discover it. I discovered most of myself because of you. You helped me find out who I truly am.

You helped me believe that I wouldn't become my father. Even though I thought I would, you would erase any doubt I had about it. You would say that I was different. That I had the ability to care and love for something. I didn't believe you at first. I was always doubtful. But _you_ and you alone erased those doubts. But without you, I feel them coming back. I know I've become more hostile and aggressive. I feel that I'm turning into him.

But whenever I feel that, I reply your words in my head. "You aren't him Tobias. You are nothing like him. You want to know why? You can love and care for someone. And you can do it for real." I can. But I feel I can only do that for you. You were the only person that had any real meaning in my life. The one that affected me the most.

You were there for me at midnight when I would come to your house and ask for your help. You were there when I broke my arm. When I got my drivers license. You shared every birthday and every New Years with me. I remember we would stay up late on New Years, drinking so much soda that we would be running around the house with your parents asking us to be quiet. Of course we would agree, but we would always laugh after agreeing.

I miss you. I want to leave here and find you again. But I know I can't. One; because I can't. I'm not of legal age and my father would be furious of me. But the second reason is because something tells me to stay. To stay in my home and wait. That you are returning. Most of the time, I ignore the voice. But it's become so insistent that I decided that maybe I should trust it.

Are you returning though? I want to ask you. I do. But I don't know your address. Or your number anymore. I tried calling, but it said your phone was no longer in service. When I found that out, I broke down. I realized that I could never hear your voice again. I remember the letters though. You would write me letters and I would get one each day. I saved every letter. But slowly, they became less and less. Soon enough, they stopped coming. Yesterday. They stopped coming yesterday. Why?

Did you forget about me? I know I didn't forget about you. I always look at my photos of you and me. One of you kissing my cheek. Another of us kissing on the lips. A photo our friends took of us cuddling on the couch. A photo of us as kids and splashing one another. One of me shoving cake in your face when we were eight.

I wish you remembered. No, I wish you were here with me right now. I want you here.

* * *

><p>I sigh and open my eyes, looking at the starlit sky. It's beautiful, especially with the full moon. But if only you were here to share the final day of summer with me.<p>

"I am Tobias." I turn around and find Tris staring at me. She smiles and takes a seat next to me. I'm too shocked to say anything. She's actually here. Right now. "Tris?" I ask, unsure if she is truly real.

"Hello Tobias." She wraps her arms around my waist. I smile and pull her close, not wanting to let her go ever again. I let her go once, and I am never going to do that again.

"Hello Tris."


	3. Super Bowl

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

"Super Bowl time!" Zeke shouts, dancing around the room, almost knocking over his beer. "Who's gonna win!? Seahawks! Yeah!" He starts doing this stupid dance where he moves in place and thrusts his arms out and brings them back in. Repeatedly.

I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes as it begins to go on for five minutes. Although I have to agree with Zeke. I do want the Seahawks to win. "Come on man! Who's gonna win!?" He shouts, jumping up and down. "Seahawks." I mutter, hoping that Tris is nowhere near the living room. _Please be getting the food. Please be getting the food. _I keep the mantra going on in my head, hoping that if I say it enough, it'll be true. "Who!?"

"Seahawks!" I shout. I have to resist the urge to punch him. I _really_ hope Tris didn't hear that. "What did you say Four?" Tris asks, walking in and standing in front of me. She crosses her arms and glares at me. I've learned to not underestimate her. Unfortunately, I learned that the hard way.

It was during the last Super Bowl and I was cheering for the Seahawks, thinking she was doing the same. She wasn't. So when they won and I found out she was cheering for the Broncos, I made it something she would remember forever. I expected her to punch me or something. She didn't. She just shrugged and walked away. And I was too stupid to realize the revenge she was planning.

I shudder at the thought of her revenge. First thing she did. She didn't talk or hold my hand or kiss me for a week. Don't tell her this, but I think it was hard on her too. But her doing that was enough to get me to apologize. I don't want to be without her. But she just laughed and walked away. I started panicking and tried getting her to forgive me. Nothing. So I started getting paranoid and freaking out whenever something crashed in the kitchen.

I lost sleep over worrying about her revenge. So when she approached me two weeks after the Super Bowl, I apologized three hundred times, bought her roses and chocolate cake. I begged her to not do anything. All she did was nod her head and said "Okay. I just wanted to see how paranoid I could get you." Although, the paranoia wasn't the worst part. Not being with her was. But she doesn't have to know that. Yet.

"Four. What did you say?" Tris asks again, still glaring at me. This time, everything is silent and all our friends are staring expectantly at us. Some of them look worried-Christina, Marlene, and Shauna-while others just look amused-Zeke, Uriah, Lynn and Will. "Um. Um. N-Nothing at all." I say, taking a small step away from Tris and all the things she can hit me with; dip, food, pillows, fist.

Zeke grins mischievously. "Oh, I remember now. He was rooting for the Seahawks." I'm tempted to send a glare towards him, but I'm not taking my eyes off of Tris during this dangerous time. Tris nods her head and glares at me. I chuckle nervously and pull out my wallet. "How about I pay for all the shopping trips Christina takes you on?"

Christina nods her head vigorously. "Take it Tris! Take the deal!" All of the sudden she hits her now terrified boyfriend on the arm. "Ow!" Will exclaims, rubbing his arm, in a somewhat dramatic way. "What was that for!?"

Christina scowls at Will. "Why can't you do what Four did!?" Will smiles a little and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. I don't hear the rest of the conversation because I'm too focused on Tris. "So Seahawks?" She asks casually.

I slowly shake my head, hoping to get out of this deep hole I dug myself. She may be my girlfriend-and we don't live together-but she can still, somehow, make me sleep on the couch. And the couch is about a foot shorter than me. "No. No. I'm with you. Go Patriots!" I shout, throwing my hands up in the air.

Tris frowns and takes a step toward me. I grin nervously and take a small step back. "Who said I was rooting for the Patriots?" She asks, grinning innocently. Too innocently. Not good. Not good. This definitely won't end well. I cast a glance over and see Zeke eating a bowl of popcorn eagerly. "Yes! Yes! Now hit him Tris! Hit him!" Zeke shouts, throwing popcorn at us.

I look over and see almost everyone watching us. Except Uriah. He's too wrapped up in eating a slice of cake from the refrigerator. Tris' cake. Perfect. "Uriah's eating your cake!" Wait…Tris didn't have cake recently. And I did put a slice in there for after the game. So that means…it's mine!

"Hey! That's my cake." Uriah chews and points at the delicious, half eaten chocolate cake with his fork. "This one here?" He asks, his mouth full. I nod my head and clench my fists. Uriah grins and takes another bit of the cake. "Well it's delicious! You have great taste in cake Four." I takes a threatening step toward him. He just laughs and continues to eat the cake.

I scowl and continue to take threatening steps toward him. Unfortunately, when I'm halfway toward him, I feel someone grab my wrist and drag me toward the couch. They push me onto it and fall next to me.

"Hehe. Sorry Tobias. Can't let you send Uriah to the hospital on game day, can I now?" Tris whispers so only I can hear her. Tris smiles and leans in as if she was going to kiss me. I smile and cheer inwardly. Just as she is centimeters from me, she stops. "Patriots are gonna win." She whispers, smiling a little. I can't contain the smile anymore. I close the gap in between us.

Tris seems to be a little surprised, because I feel her jump a little. But it doesn't take long for her to kiss back. I smile a little wider, and I can feel her smile too. I pick her up, just to make this a little less awkward. Of course, we just sit on the couch, kissing. Right in front of all our friends who haven't seen us kiss before.

"I love you." I whisper as we pull away. Tris smiles and grabs my hand. "I love you too." I grin and decide to go somewhat cliché. "I love you three." Tris sends me this look that says 'really?' She rolls her eyes, but can't keep the grin off of her face. "I love you four."

"I know you do. But you don't know how much I love you." I say, leaning in again.


End file.
